Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a home typically include a dispenser for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries at an appropriate time during a cycle of operation. One common type of dispenser is the manual or single-use dispenser, which can be provided with only enough treating chemistry for a single cycle. These single-use dispensers need to be provided with treating chemistry by a user prior to each cycle of operation. Another type of dispenser is the bulk dispenser, which can be provided with enough treating chemistry for multiple cycles, and which is configured to dispense a dose of treating chemistry from the bulk supply during a cycle of operation. After a number of cycles have been run, the bulk dispenser requires refilling.